A Love Unknown
by ladyluckx13
Summary: After breaking the heart of the Slytherin Sex God, a young Hippie Hufflepuff must get back to her own life. M for a reason! Slytherin/Hufflepuff
1. Chapter 1

He'd planned to ruin her from the start. He would take her virginity and then break her just as she had done to his best friend, Draco. But things never turn out the way we think they will, do they.

"Move, Draco," Suzanne said pushing him out of the way. Draco Malfoy had never had his heart broken, until he met Suzanne. Silly Draco thought she would never find out that he was still shagging Pansy every Saturday night.

"Sue," he said grabbing her arm and swirling her around so she was facing him, "let me explain," he said and just as he finished the last word he felt the palm of her hand collide loudly with his cheek. He could feel the burning sensation that it left and he let go in sheer surprise.

"Don't touch me," she spat acidly as she walked away, tears stinging her eyes. Suzanne was the first girl that Draco had dated outside of the Slytherin house. She was hufflepuff and the total opposite of anythign he would ever date... or so everyone thought.

"Stupid bitch broke up with me," Draco spat as he stormed through the door to the Slytherin common room. "I'm fucking irresistible. All the girls want me except her!" he growled viciously as he paced. Theodore Nott looked up at his best friend and shrugged.

"She wasn't your type anyway, mate," he said in a soothing voice as he stood from the green velvet couch and walked over to his friend to get him to stop pacing.

"That's what made her so damn sexy," he paused. He collapsed onto the nearby arm chair and put his head in his hands. "T, you're my best friend, right? You'd do anything for me?"

Theodore looked at him and raised his eyebrow, "What do you want?" he asked sighing heavily knowing that eventually he'd be talked into whatever Draco was planning.

An evil smile crept across Draco's face, "Make Sue fall for you, then dump her," he said in a low, dull whisper. From the opposite corner of the room her heard Pansy giggle. "What?" he demanded of her.

"Everyone knows that Sue doesn't fall in love. She would never let a guy get that close," she said. Unfortunately for Draco it was true.

"That's the brilliance of it. She would know how it feels. Plus, T has a way with the ladies." This was also true. Theodore could charm just about any girl; he'd even charmed Hermione Granger into falling for him, and that was definitely an accomplishment. Pansy rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She easily fell in love, so she couldn't really judge in this situation.

T shrugged his shoulder and looked up at Draco, "You sure you want to do this? I mean, mate, you did cheat on her."

Draco glared daggers at T, but nodded his head. "Definitely." They shook hands and the deal was made official. Theordore Nott would make Suzanne Davis fall in love with him. Considering Suzanne was Tracey's step-sister, he decided to go to her first.

"Hey Trace," Theodore said after practically sprinting to catch up with her after class.

She turned gracefully and smiled, "What's up, T?" she asked slowing her pace for him to catch up.

A smirk crossed his lips and they turned up into a smile, "I need some information on your step sister."

Tracey laughed. She'd heard what Draco wanted to do and though her and her step sister weren't especially close, but she still knew her. "You don't stand a chance, T. Don't get me wrong, you're a semi-decent guy," she said winking, "but you're not her type. I mean, Draco had to lie to get her to go out on a date. She's more a child of the earth then a child of the corn like us," she laughed lightly.

Twenty minutes later T still didn't know what to do. He knew that Tracey was right, he couldn't play his regular games with Suzanne, he needed a new approach.

"You know," T was saying as he sat beside Suzanne, "I'm kind of glad you and Draco broke up." As he spoke he moved his hand up to move her bangs from her face.

She quickly slapped his hand and raised an eyebrow, rather peeved, "Don't touch me, and I don't care," she said returning to a conversation with her fellow Hufflepuffs.

Her best friend, Mitch, peered over at her, "something weird is going on there." Suzanne nodded her head in agreement, and promised herself she would find out what it was.

Suzanne's heart had become a black hole since Draco had broken her heart just a few days earlier. She looked away from the table and almost let her thoughts get the best of her, but fought the tears and peered back up at Mitch. "I'm going to head back to the common room," she said kissing the top of Mitch's head like a loving mother to her son.

T saw her move out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow before moving toward the door to follow her. He moved stealthily and with smooth movements and when he caught up she was sitting with her back to the door and her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Suzanne heard a male voice ask and, thinking it was Mitch, she put her head up and was staring at T.

"Why won't you leave me the fuck alone?" she demanded angrily as she stood up and turned to say the password to open the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Please," he said reaching out to grab her arm as the door opened and she walked in and he found himself following her.

Suzanne turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Alright, fine, what do you want?" she asked as she entered the head girl's room, holding the door open for him to follow.

Thrown off guard, T followed her without thinking twice. She slowly removed her uniform, so she was walking around in a white cami and a pair of yellow and black plaid boxers. "Do you want some firewhiskey?" she asked him as she walked over to the small kitchen she shared with Ernie MacMillian. T nodded his head and Suzanne walked over and handed him a bottle which he opened and then looked up at her.

"I didn't know you drank," he said seductively raising an eyebrow.

"I can be just as bad as the next girl," she said giving him a sexy little smile. T could feel his pants grow tighter as he watched her drink. He couldn't help but picture her lips on him and let out a low groan.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can be just as bad as the next girl," she said giving him a sexy little smile. T could feel his pants grow tighter as he watched her drink.

He couldn't help but picture her lips on him and let out a low groan. She giggled as she put her hand gently on his knee, "you can be bad too, I presume?" She said as she crawled over to him on hands and knees. She straddled his body with her own and let her pelvis gently move against his.

She giggled a bit, "Oh, just as I thought," she said feeling his manhood against her thigh. She looked around the small room and then back at him before smirking, "and we're all alone."

He swallowed the lump that was now forming in his throat and then blushed lightly as he looked over at her, "W-what does that mean?" he managed to stutter out.

She smirked and stood on shaky legs. She could barely stand and her mind was racing. She knew what he was doing, but she needed him to admit it. Would she really go through with this if it came down to it? Would she shag him? At this point, anything was possible.

She led him slowly to her private room and pushed him slowly toward the bed. "Want to hear something funny?" she asked with a deep, sexy voice. She didn't wait for him to answer, she continued on her own, "I know what you're doing!"

He raised his eyebrow, and managed to gather a calm, collected tone, "And what am I doing?" he asked running his hand down her arm slowly, almost achingly.

"You're seeking revenge," she said pushing him roughly onto her bed before climbing on top of him, "Unfortunately for you," she said slowly unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingers across his newly exposed skin, "I knew all along." As she finished her statement she tore the shirt from his body, scattering the buttons over the duvet.

He couldn't stop the growling moan that escaped his lips, "Not bad for a Hufflepuff." It was then that Suzanne knew she was going to go through with it... not for revenge, but because she actually cared for Theodore. She had feelings for him. Fuck. Suzanne had feelings for yet another Slytherin.

He reached up, cautiously and ran his finger down her arm again. "Don't go nice on me now," she teased. He laughed lightly and let out a growl before pulling her down to him and flipping their positions. She giggled as he ripped her shirt from her body, taking her bra with it. He immediately placed his lips over her nipples and nibbled and licked at them playfully. She let out moans of appreciation and pleasure as she made her idle hands work at his pants.

Once they rid each other of their clothing, they paused for a moment and looked at one another. Suzanne let a smile play at her lips. She couldn't understand why she wasn't repulsed by him, instead she was seemingly drwan to him. Fuck. This was NOT going according to plan. Before she knew it he was hovering over her. She looked into his eyes as he thrust into her. She raked her nails against his back and let out a low moan of satifaction as he began to set a pace.

He hadn't realized it, but this was more than just a shag to him. And it wasn't until after he came inside her and she laid her head on his chest that he was able to come to terms with it. She laid against him, cuddling close and smiled to herself. "Wow," she finally said as she lifted her head and laid herself beside him. He let out a small whimper as she moved away and peered over at her.

"Not bad," he said calmly as he looked over at her. Her hair was sprawled around her and the covers rested just above her nipple, but still exposing cleavage. He smiled at the sight and she, unknowingly, was checking him out at the same time. She stared longingly at his strong, nicely formed body and she loved the way the blanket fell low enough to see the freshly shaven stretch of skin before arriving at his manhood. She got the chills just thinking about what they had just done. She wanted to ask him if she was just another shag, but she knew him. She knew what he was doing from the beginning... she already knew his answer.

She rolled away from him and pulled the sheets closer to her body as she sat up. "I'm going to shower," she said, hoping it would hint to him that he should go, but what Slytherin boy ever got the memo. She threw something on and made her way down to the prefect bath.

"Sue, wait." She turned and saw him. Fuck. This wasn't going to be easy to end after all.


End file.
